Freakshow
|-|Base= |-|Ghost Freakshow= Summary Freakshow is the leader of a circus known as Circus Gothica. He also however, is a criminal who used his ability to control ghosts to make them his minions and steal money and other valuables form all the places they visit. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A physically, At least 4-A with the Reality Gauntlet Name: Freakshow Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of Circus Gothica, Criminal Powers and Abilities: |-|Human Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Statistics Amplification, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Heat Generation, Soul Manipulation. Resistance to: Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation (Can withstand attacks from ghosts that effect the body on a molecular level and effect the mind and soul) |-|Ghost Form= All previous Powers and Abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Heat Generation, Aura, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Body Control, Duplication, Possession, Biological Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation (Ghost attacks effect the mind and soul), Power Bestowal, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Spatial Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Time Manipulation (Combat inapplicable), Regeneration (Low-Godly for his ectoplasmic body, High-Mid for his core), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Non-Corporeal, Weapon Creation, Likely Disease Inducement (Exposure to ectoplasmic energy has shown to cause sickness such as ecto acne which can lead to death). Resistance to: Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Ghosts can easily resist the effects of Ember McLain's music which can control the minds and emotions of hundreds of students and the entire female population of Amity Park, Can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the mind), Disease Manipulation (Ghosts are uneffected by the ghost mosquitoes' bite which caused the students at Danny's school to become sick) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+ physically (Harmed season 2 Danny Phantom with a punch), At least Multi-Solar System level with The Reality Gauntlet (The Gem of Form on it's own was able to warp reality and create a sun, With all the gems at full power, Freakshow warped reality and created a starry sky which would require this level of power, with just a wave of his hand) Speed: At least FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Can react and hit season 2 Danny) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Comparable to Pariah's Soldiers who can pick up trucks over their heads and toss them with ease) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Survived a Ghost Ray from season 2 Danny with no visible Damage) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar with Reality Gauntlet Standard Equipment: The Reality Gauntlet Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Anyone touching the gauntlet has just as much control over it as he does | Ghosts are physically incapable of interacting with the real world unless they make themselves a physical form. While invisible, ghosts can be seen using infered vision due to there bodies giving off heat, They can be harmed and have their powers nullified by the effects of Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium, and Anti-Ghost Technology like the Specter Deflector. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Reality Gauntlet= * Gem of Life: Grants the power to give life to inanimate objects and even create life. Objects brought to life by the gauntlet are under the control of the wearer. Freakshow used this to create a large group of clowns and bring to life multiple inanimate objects like weapons, a fence, a giant snowman, and a train. The gem also brought to life a rocketship. * Gem of Form: Grants the power to transform whatever the user wants into something else and has shown to create objects from nothing. Freakshow used this gem to turn a cloud into a snowman, two train carts into giant robots, turn Danny into orange jelly, and even turned himself into a full ghost, gaining all their natural abilites. Danny used it to turn the ghost Lidia into different things including a fish. The Gem turned a large group of goth people into living stuffed bears, changing their personality as well. * Gem of Fantasy: Grants the power to make the wearers dreams a reality. Freakshow used this gem to change the world as he saw fit, altering landmarks, turning ordinary grass into living plants, and increasing his size. Danny used this gem to erase everyone's memories and reverse time. The Gem granted three nerds their wish, turning them into real supervillain from a comic book. |-|Ghost Form= * Ectoplasm Manipulation: Ghosts can generate their own unique ecto energy. They can use it to create blasts of energy, create forcefields and other weapon constructs. They are able to change their energy into electricity, heat, light, plasma and use it to alter the weather on a small scale. This energy not only effects the body on a moleculer level, it also effects the mind and soul. Ghosts are even capable using this energy to create their own pocket dimensions made entirely out of their energy however this ability is not combat related. * Regeneration: A Ghost is made up of their visible ectoplasmic body and an unseen core that is in turn made up of its consciousness; If their ectoplasmic body is completely destroyed they can create a new body from their core, and if their core & consciousness get scattered among with their ectoplasmic body being completely destroyed they can come back within minutes by pulling their consciousness back together, restoring their core and then making a new ectoplasmic body. * Body Control: Ghosts can create bodies for themeselves made out of their energy and consciousness and manipulate it at will. They can make these forms tangible in order to interact with the real world, can make extra limbs, create duplicates by spliting themselves, change their body parts into weapons such as blades, hammers, ropes and more. They can control their bodies on a moleculer level which allows them to change into smoke, fire or pure energy, and If forcibly turned into a different substance like snot or jelly, ghosts can change themselves back by altering their molecules. * Invisibility: While a ghosts core is naturally invisible, their forms are not. Howver they have the power to turn themselves invisible which allows them to surprise or get away from their foe, or sneak into places unseen. If a ghost is touching someone else, they can pass on the invisiblity as well. * Intangibility: Ghosts are non-corporeal beings that exist on a different plane of existance. This allows them to phase through anything in the real world. While in a physical form, ghosts are able to turn their bodies intagible. Like a few of their other powers, they can pass it on to any person or object they are touching. * Possession: More commenly known as Overshadowing within the the verse, this power allows ghosts to take possession of a living being, inanimate object, data, or other ghosts simple by entering said being or object. Doing this allows the ghost to take over the hosts mind and their body on a moleculer level, and allows them to remove other ghosts or the soul. They can even fuse themselves with whatever they are possessing and take over completely. Ghosts can also take possession of a person while they are sleeping and interact with their dreams. Like a few of their other powers, they can take others with them to possess another as long as they are touching them. * Immortality: Ghosts are immortal beings made up of ectoplasic energy plus consciousness, unable to die through normal means like age, destruction of their physical form or lack of oxygen or food. If their core is damaged beyond repair, ghosts can infect other beings with their essence which allows them to recreate themselves around the target effectively taking over their bodies and replacing their consciousness. * Telekinesis: While not all ghosts possesses natural telekinesis, they can cover objects or infuse them with their ecto energy which allows them to take control of the object. Key: Human Form | Ghost Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Soul Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Flight Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dream Users Category:Data Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Disease Users